Javi the hedgehog multiverse capitulo 1:universos
(aki quiero decirles que esta saga iva empezar despes que la saga despes de la saga de sammmex iva acabar pero no pude aguantar asiq ue ay les va el primer capitulo gosenlo) en la antiguedad se creia que los universos estavan unidos pero un dia mephiles destruyo lo que los unia y los separa uno por uno cada universo fue callendo hasta que un dia llego la esperanza un guerrero con armadura dorada y con la legendaria espada excalibur se enfrento al mismo mephiles el guerrero lo derroto pero antes de su encierro mephiles dijo mephiles.volvere y destruire los universos y nadie y nada me detendra con el poder maligno de las esmeraldas del caos que ya hacen dentro de ellas yo destuire todo jajajajajaja haci que le guerrero sello el lugar con excalibur y luego desaparecio el guerrero el sello a estado sellado por mas de 5000 años cuando excalibur ya no este en su lugar cuando la luna se vuelva negra cuando el sol sea tapado con nubes negras mephiles regresara y el dominara todo hippcu:oie merida no crees en seo verdad merida:claro que no es una leyenda que oi rapunzel:pues ami casi me asusto un poquito porque un erizo maligno y cerrado jack frost:rapunzel solo es una leyenda mavis:asle caso no existe mephiles hombre:si existe tomando licor en la ventana merida:quien es usted que hace hombre:miren esto deja caer la esmeralda azul en el suelo merida:esto es una esmeralda de la leyenda hombre:sip la encontre toma de nuevo rapunzel:donde la encontro agarra la esmeralda hombre:en el bosque apunta hacia el bosque jakc frost vamos a ver rapunzel:noooo que tal si mephiles esta ay hippuc:mephiles e s solo hombre:no es una leyenda yo vi donde yace sellado excalibur se esta moviendo quiere decir que sera libre en poco timepo solo ay una ayuda que necesitamos norte:tu aki de nuevo ve la esmeralda no me digas que hombre:sip mephiles va escapar norte:implosible que aremos javi:desde la montaña:maldito de vuelve me mi esmeralda mavis.que fue eso hombre:la ayuda llego javi:entra por la venta donde esta mi esmeralda ve rapunzel toma su esmeralda (aki cambia su luc cambio su cmaisa y chaqueta por la rpa de rain expecto su pantalon rapunzel:ers un erizo que habla javi:si dicen que soy eso pues lo soy y no se lo que ahgo aki yo estava en mi casa con fluttershy y wind y cami yd e la anda llegue aki hombre:necesitamos tu ayuda has oido de mephiles javi:si mephiles la sombra de shadow quien intento destruir le espacio y tiempo y los universos hombre:pues esta a punto de despertar y te encesitamos jack frost:por que a el norte:si porque el hombre:nolo supiste o jack no te lo dijo el fue quien destruyo a pitch the black y ha vencido a enemigos muy poderosos norte:el destruyo a pitch the black hombre:si ve su botella ya no tengo licor tnego que ir por mas javi:oie vijeo loco que tnego que hacer hombre:vencer a mephiles javi:pues vamos aja mavis:Podremos confiar en el marida:no lo se javi:kamejamejaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lanza le raoyo auna roca estoy listo todos:con cara de asombramiento norte.conien en el javi:okey tantos años de entrenamiento daran frutos apor el javi llego a este universo y ya tinee una nueve mision derrotar a mephiles que apsara descubranlo en el siguiente javi the hedeghog multiverse(el capitulo dos lo are cuando acaba javi the hedgehog)